


May I Serve You?

by TragedyYvetal



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 11:23:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9547040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragedyYvetal/pseuds/TragedyYvetal
Summary: Leonardo x reader.





	

One day you were reading a book in your study completely oblivious to Leo sneaking up behind you. He wrapped his arm around your waist and dragged you into your bedroom. He laid you down on your bed. You looked up from your book and blushed.  
“Leo what're you doing?” you asked him.  
“I want to ravish you mistress,” he purred seductively to you.  
You blush beet red looking away from him.  
“Are you on your mating season?” you asked him.  
Leo could only nod as he smirked down at you smashing his lips to yours in a bruising passionate kiss.  
“Mmm!” you say into the kiss as he parted your lips to slip his tongue into your mouth. He molded his lips to yours and wrestled his tongue against yours French kissing you. You moan into the kiss as he sucked on your tongue growling. He groped your boobs roughly with his gloved hands and slipped his hands underneath your shirt slowly unclasping your bra. He sucked on your tongue and then came out on top smirking a trail of saliva connecting your lips.  
“L-Leo please be gentle,” you said blushing a light shade of pink.  
Leo stroked your cheek with his gloved hand and smiled kissing your forehead. He planted hickeys down your neck going up to your chin and jaw to nip them then went down nibbling on your shoulders. You mewled softly as he slipped your shirt over your head and threw it across the room. You gasped as he latched his mouth onto your nipple sucking the areola and swirled his tongue around the bud making it harden as the cold air made it harden as well kneading the other with his other hand. You whimper softly as he abandoned that nipple and switched doing the same thing to the other one. He then left that nipple licking and nipping your stomach making hickeys. You moan as he then sucked your pussy lips rubbing it with his gloved thumb. You orgasm into his mouth as he greedily lapped up your cum swallowing it. He inserted two gloved fingers into you curling them to stimulate you and pumped them in and out of you fucking you with them. You groan as he massaged your g spot. He then pulled down his pants and rammed his dick into you really hard and fast. You moan in pain as you felt your walls tighten around him. Tears start to form in your eyes.  
“Hey hey it's alright mistress. Please don't cry. The pain will go away soon,” he cooed to her in her ear.  
You soon started moaning in pleasure as desire and passion and lust overwhelmed you. Leo grunted as he thrusted deeper into you increasing his pace. You elicit another moan as he slammed into you harder and faster. You mewl as he reached your core pounding into your flower. You whimper as he hit it again and you cum heavily onto his dick. He churred as he too released into your womb. You then panted as he pulled out of you as he too panted. He then sunk his teeth into your shoulder marking you as his mate. He lapped at the blood as it started to form. He smiled at you kissing your temple as he laid down next to you pulling you close to him. You snuggle into him as he wrapped his arm around you closing his eyes and falling asleep as you too drifted off to sleep.


End file.
